I hate picnics
by Intaha
Summary: Edd forces Eddy to go on a picnic with him. Ed is forced to take Sarah to the candy store.Emotions rise, and feelings are confessed.EddxEddy slash. You've been warned


_**Note: This fanfic contains slash, (BoyxBoy love)  
You have been warned.**_

__

"I hate picnics.." Eddy growled, throwing the blanket over the basket of goods.

"Mother, Father and I go on picnics all the time..Well, when they're not working ofcourse." Edd stated.

He took a quick look out his window.

What a beautiful day for a picnic. The sun is shining, the grass is greener then usual, Birds are cherping.

It's so peaceful.

Double continued his walk downstairs as Eddy followed, they met Ed outside who was waiting anxiously for their arrival.

"Ready Ed?" Sockhead asked in excitment.

He jumped, Ed jumped up and down happily. Nothing could ruin his day.

Nothing could, until now.

A grip attached itself to Ed's ear, pulling him in.

"Ed!" A loud cry came from behind the lump. "Mom say's you gotta take me to the candy store!"

Just after that, Ed's face started sagging, his eyes filled with tears.

"But Sarah, we are going on a pic-"

Another quick pull Sarah gave, Ed soon surrendered.

Crying the rest of the way there. Edd and Eddy stood in silence until they couldn't see him.

"I guess it's just us two." Edd sighed, carrying the picnic basket. To the hill that awaits them.

Eddy hated the walking..I knew he would from the beginning, lucky for me, he was hungry once we got up there.

I made him something special.

I searched threw the basket, finding three slices of pie, (Three counting Ed, who's not here.)

An apple or two.

Water, Three sandwiches, and a banana.

I hand Eddy the sandwich and apple. Showing a big grin of delight.

"When are we having the pie?" Eddy asked in frustration.

"As soon as you finish your sandwich." Edd replied. Taking a small bite out of his.

Eddy sat back on the grass. His arms propping him up. His head sat back, with his eyes closed listening to the wind brustling.

He decided to nap while Edd ate,

"Eddy your not gonna eat anything?" Edd asked.

No reply came from him.

"Hey Edd, what do you think about Kevin?" He asked,

Edd dropped his sandwich, his face turning bright red.

"I-I don't know..Why do you ask?" He stammered nervously, twiddling his thumbs.

He sat up, looking across from him.

"Everytime we're near him you always turn away from him or something.." He said, his voice sounding softer.

Double D turned away.

"Like that." He said with a smirk.

"Just eat your sandwich Eddy." He said in an angry reply.

"Why?" Eddy asked. "You have something going on between you too?" Eddy snickered.

"No we do not!" Edd shouted.

"It's okay if you have a crush on Kevin Double D." He said with a giggle.

Falling backwards laughing away,

"I don't love Kevin!" He yelled, out of his nature, he attacked Eddy. On top of him and rulling around in the grass.

Knocking the basket over, and the food with it.

"What's your problem?" Eddy growled.

"I don't love Kevin, don't ever say that." He said, his eyes getting watery.

He sat up, still on top of him.

"Gee's...Didn't think you were so sensitive about it." Eddy hissed. Looking up at the devistated blond.

Double D whiped his tears away.

"Hey Edd..I'm sorry if I hurt you..I didn't know." He said, his arms propping him up in the grass.

Edd took one look at the sky, his cheeks glowing in the sunlight.

"He's not my type anyway." He said. Finally getting off of Eddy.

"Well then, what is _your _type?"

He looked down at me, I swear I thought his face was red from sun light, but it was something else.

He bent his body down on me, and he wrapped his scrony arms around me.

He took one good look into my eyes.

My heart leaped, as I stared into his blue eyes.

His blue eyes, were beautiful...I hated it.

I found my arms gaveway. And I landed on the grass head fist.

I moaned, it hurt, but. Then he was so close to me. I could feel his lips on mine.

Not long after that, it happened.

We were kissing, at our picnic.

His arms were stiff, and shaking. My arm wrapped around his neck pulling him in closer. Making the kiss

memorable.

He sighed during the kiss.

As did I.

I couldn't hold myself any longer. I pulled away, catching my breath.

He sat above me. Breathing heavily.

"What..What just happened.." He panted. His arms crossed.

After catching my breath. I grinned at him.

"I never knew," Was all I said.

"I didn't want to say anything..I knew you wouldn't agree."  
"Probably, not at first." Eddy said, smiling. Running his fingers threw the blonds hair. "And if you ever wanna...Y'know..Go out or something.."  
Double D blushed deep scarlet.

"Sure Eddy, im free for whenever." He said.

He finally got off me. And we both packed up, ready to go back to the cul-de-sac.

"I think im gonna head home.." Eddy said. "Kay?"  
Double D nodded.

Eddy placed his hand on Edd's cheek, giving him a kiss goodbye.

Until tomorrow.

"I'll cya later.." He whispered. And headed to his house.

That then, I had butterflies in my stomach the whole time.

I'm inlove with a con-artist..


End file.
